And All That Jazz
by Valley-Grl-956-like-7
Summary: Taylor and Kaitlyn have to do a report on their ancestors from the 1920's, but will curiosity land them right on stage with Roxy and Velma themselves?


Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Dear Tay,  
Oh my goodness. Could this day get any more worser than it already is? You saw me trip in dance (I think everybody did) Jimmy didn't talk to me, and I'm still doing research on my Great-Great Grandmother, and I am getting where on it? NOWHERE! We have a GNO meeting tonight. Girl's Night Out is such a stupid stage group. We have to go through every single dance step...first in slow motion...then faster...then faster, and the fastest they get is still slow. I can't wait to graduate GNO and move on to the Big Lights. Ya know, the stage. Well I guess I'll talk to you at the meeting later Sweetie.  
  
Love From Yo' Girl,  
Kaitlyn Hart.  
  
Kaitlyn Hart was a 14-year-old girl. She had short blonde hair, and pale skin. She was average height, had clear green eyes, and what looked like permanently red lips. She had one best friend, and only one. She called her friend her lifesaver, her cheeseburger, her everything. That girl was Taylor Kelley. The Harts' and the Kelleys' had been friends for some amount of years according to their grandparents. "It was my grandma and Ranita Kelleys' grandma who brought our families together. Yes, Roxy and Velma. Those two were feisty when it came to the stage, but Broadway, and dancing have been in this family even before them. That's where you get your enthusiasm." Kaitlyn's Grandma Barbra always used to say, before she died that is.  
  
Neither Taylor nor Kaitlyn were ever quiet girls. The only times Kaitlyn was ever really quiet was when she was around the total heartthrob of the school. She told herself every day that she very much disliked him, but she secretly denied it. Kaitlyn was looking at her computer screen in a daze. She was thinking about everything that went on in Illinois since she had lived there. She was deep in thought when she heard something buzzing in her head. It was somebody singing. She sounded like a good singer. Very good. It started out as a muffle but grew louder with every minute.  
  
"...AND ALL THAT JAZZ!" banged out in her head right before her computer made a loud beeping sound. She shook her head and turned down the volume. Taylor Kelley had gotten on the internet. 'She has got to change that annoying sound.' Kaitlyn thought to herself as she typed rapidly away.  
  
TheBobulator has now signed on  
  
StarGazed has now signed on.  
  
TheBobulator: hey tay! whats crackin jackin?  
  
StarGazed: Oh nothing. Working on that dang report. How am I supposed to write about my ancestry? Did they live in Chicago or not? I know nothing about my ancestors. I'm basing mine on a lady named Velma. GROSS!!!  
  
TheBobulator: Roxy.  
  
StarGazed: Kewl I guess...  
  
TheBobulator: Face it...we both have LAME reports.  
  
StarGazed: Oh no hold on.  
  
TheBobulator: Can do...elevator music playing  
  
StarGazed: Sorry the little tweeb got loose.  
  
StarGazed: Earth to Baltimore do you read?  
  
TheBobulator: yah I do.  
  
StarGazed: What is it this time? Did you read that a dog ate Britney Spears or that Justin Timberlake swallowed Listerine?  
  
TheBobulator: hate to break it to you hun wrong and wrong. I did some research and Velma and Roxy they like killed people! On purpose!!!  
  
StarGazed: ...and that's important because...why?  
  
TheBobulator: sigh I'll talk to you about it later. I have to go. DAD ON PATROL!!!  
  
StarGazed: lol bye!  
  
TheBobulator is away message to StarGazed: Hold on I'll be right there!  
  
TheBobulator has returned from away  
  
StarGazed: what'd the old man want? He doesn't go into the cellar  
  
TheBobulator: much.  
  
StarGazed: okay what the BIG DEAL with Roxy and Velmo or whatever?  
  
TheBobulator: Velma  
  
StarGazed: I said whatever didn't I?  
  
TheBobulator: nope.  
  
StarGazed: wha? Its right there!  
  
TheBobulator: you typed it...you didn't say it.  
  
StarGazed: ok back on subject  
  
TheBobulator: GARSH! Cool your power-jest will ya?  
  
TheBobulator: It says here: Roxy and Velma were two swinging Jazz sisters, although not related. These two met in the one place they dreaded. Crook County Jail. Holding the Jail was the Matron that they called Mama. Velma and Roxy spent their free time remembering the days back in jail, which were interesting with Billy Flynn on both of their cases. Throughout Billy Flynn's career he had never lost a single case. You might be wondering how these two perfectly normal girls got into a place like Crook County. Well, Velma killed her sister for sexual attempts at her husband, and killed her husband as well for being sexually active with her sister, while she went out to buy ice. Roxy however killed not her husband, nor any family members, But a family man/ furniture salesman. He had a wife and five children and was sexually active with Miss Roxie Hart. So, she shot him twice in the chest after abusing her, hitting her head against the wall and throwing her to the ground as well as slapping her.  
  
StarGazed: wow!  
  
TheBobulator: g2g.  
  
StarGazed: bye!!!  
  
TheBobulator has signed off  
  
StarGazed has signed off  
  
Kaitlyn ran up to her older brother. "Hey Chris, hey Anthony, hey Jimmy. Umm Chris could you come help me?" Chris was only 1 year older than Kaitlyn. Jimmy and Anthony were both Kaitlyn's age, but they all hung out together. "Sup sis?" "Nothin much. I need to know why Jimmy isn't talking to me!" "He's a guy who plays basketball, you're a girl who plays basketball and dances you guys are on opposite courts hmm...what is the relation here?" "Ok, ok. I need help on my report too." "Oh, ok. Call Taylor, bring her over here and then go up in Grandma's attic. You'll find a few...surprises."  
  
Kaitlyn eyed her brother curiously. He had this strange glow in his eyes as if there was a huge secret up there. A secret that only He and Grandma knew about, and me and Taylor were about to find out. 


End file.
